


[全职高手]【叶翔】中秋夜

by Sunset191



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, 全职高手 - Freeform, 叶翔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset191/pseuds/Sunset191
Summary: 中秋贺文补档，有DS倾向，是车，注意避雷。





	[全职高手]【叶翔】中秋夜

十一新赛季，季后赛在上赛季惜败兴欣的轮回主场打得极为漂亮，以大比分拿下对胜局，在赛季开跑时便将各战队甩出咫尺，令人无不喉咙扼上了一把沉沉的枷锁。

不仅因为轮回胜了，还因为胜得狠，胜得利落，胜得毫无悬念。

是一盘单方面碾压性的胜利。

这对于任何一支有能力进入联盟职业赛的战队来说，带来的都无疑是巨大的压力。轮回第十赛季三连冠被斩，非但没因此锐气受挫，反而是在新赛季开盘前迅速复盘，整理败因，调整心态，磨合战队，将以一枪穿云与一叶之秋为核心的战术体系更加完善，从而在十一赛季的第一场比赛里胜之得易。

与之相对的，孙翔操纵的神级角色战斗法师一叶之秋，“新斗神”的名号也在新赛季的擂台赛上呼声渐起。一挑三，这个曾经被誉为是一叶之秋前任操作者叶秋大神拿手好戏的奇迹，再次重现在联盟的比赛台上。

如果说嘉世时期孙翔的那场一挑三有对方战队的战术安排所在，那么这一次，便是毋庸置疑的绝对壮举。一叶之秋在擂台赛中逐一干掉了对面三名全力以赴的职业选手，最终以百分之三的血皮量站到了最后。

尖叫，呐喊，人潮声涌中激动地呼喊着轮回战队与孙翔的名号，也不知是谁在应援台里平地炸了一声“斗神”，全场有那么一瞬的寂灭，旋即轮回的粉丝们便更为用力地嘶吼出那两个断断续续的字眼，整个主场瞬间陷入一种高涨的疯狂氛围。

斗神、斗神、斗神——

在粉丝们疯狂的应援中，并没有人注意到观众席里有个一身深黑，戴口罩，把鸭舌帽扣得极低男人抱着臂看了一会后，起身沿着绒黑的观光小路离开了比赛现场。

轮回这场比赛可以说是赢得毫无悬念，赛后采访时更是被各家电竞记者们围困在现场，一个接一个尖锐的问题接连向选手们抛出，大有打破砂锅争个头条的拼命意味。

但轮回这支豪门战队不仅战术上严防死守攻势勇猛，就连采访中也是让人捉不到突破口，毫无破绽。轮回队长周泽楷，想从他嘴里撬点东西出来的难度不亚于从蓝雨黄少天的嘴里整理出一句有用价值的话，副队长江波涛，人称行走的粘合剂，无论你如何角度刁钻地切入，他都能以从容和气的微笑回以你最大的诚意。

至于新斗神孙翔？…介于以前跟这位选手的采访经历来看，记者们直接放弃了从他嘴里套出点什么战队打算、技术分析的话来，索性把关注点放在了孙翔外形上的改变来。

这个刚完成一挑三风头正盛的年轻人，披着轮回的队服从赛场上走下来，并没有往日那傲气凌人的嚣张气焰，赛后采访也只是撸起一截松紧袖，双手搁在桌上玩麦克风，一副心不在焉的样。

只是他的右耳的耳垂上戴着一枚纯黑色的圆形耳钉，这就让某些心向八卦的花边记者莫捉到一丝莫名诡异的风向。

这年头右耳打耳洞，这不是…

“想什么呢，这么不专心。”一声懒洋洋的音调猛然将孙翔的思绪扯回，今 日在比赛场上大放光彩的年青人此刻正跪在一块柔软而洁白的羊绒毯子里，嘴里含了支饱胀胀的玩意，埋着头称得上是卖力地吸吮着它。

而它的所属者也正是这声问话的发出者，若是任何一位其他职业选手在场，便会毫不犹豫地叫出这位荣耀职业圈里被封神的名字，账号君莫笑的操作者，现已退役的荣耀前职业选手，叶秋，或者说是叶修。

现任一叶之秋的操作者在被奉为斗神的第一天晚上，跪在地上为前任打出斗神名号的操作者舔吸那活儿，并且看上去毫无被强迫的样子，这恐怕连八卦记者头条都不敢这么写。

孙翔的上半身仍披着他的战队队服，外套松松垮垮地勾在年轻人肩背上，露出大片瘦劲的胸膛。而他的下身不着寸缕，双膝平稳地保持着跪的姿态，膝头及小腿胫部蔓延出被长时间压迫的红痕。

他的嘴边有一点水渍，像是什么物什沿着下巴往上轻轻拖拽过的痕迹，在酒店昏黄的灯光下明晃晃得无所遁形，又亮湿，又清晰地沾在他的嘴角上。

显得十分荒诞。

孙翔从来不是那种任人宰割或是失去锋芒的选手，然而这抹水光往近了窥，却会发现它絮絮地延进了年轻人那张被撑开的嘴巴里，与孙翔口舌间分泌的唾液搅匀后拌匀了，黏着在叶修那完全硬涨的东西上。

这可以定义是单方面的取悦，孙翔这名当打之年的核心职业选手，此刻正用尽唇舌之力在舔舐着一名已经在职业圈无明日的前辈。叶修退役或许改变了他们彼此明面上的关系定位，但在无人的角落里，总有些是赛制和岁月都宰割不断的契缘将他们二人牢牢地捆在了一起。

多久了？孙翔支楞的短发被叶修不时嘉奖般的揉弄拨得有些凌乱，他含着叶修的那玩意儿，努力抬起头，以一个自下而上的视角企图窥探些许前辈缜密的心思。从叶修那看去，年轻人的脸在灯光的柔和下并无跋扈，反而是因偶尔的深喉带来的生理性不适，眼角吊着一点将湿不落的水液。

像一把星子掷进了冰冷的银河里，微光明灭地闪烁着。

“别含太深，不舒服就吐出来，”叶修体贴地补话，右掌牢而稳地扶在孙翔的后颈上，像猎人勒住了猛兽最薄弱的软肋骨。他这么说着，甚至扣拢五指攥住他的短发，把东西从人嘴里拔出些许，却被孙翔的唇舌不依不饶地缠上去，细密地吮，发出羞躁可闻的窣窣水声。

叶修笑了笑，低头望去，却见年轻人的视线也正不躲不避地撞进他的眼睛里，水滟滟的深棕色瞳珠里有赛场上锐利的气焰，也有在叶修看来有些脆弱而隐秘的，不服气的倔。

这一眼竟看得荣耀的教科书都愣神一秒，喉咙干哑哑的，像被置于烤箱中把水雾都蒸了个透，他的喉结微微地来回滚动了一下，孙翔却因这个反射兴致高昂，胯间的玩意儿为叶修小幅度跃动，嘴角也吃力地露出个应该算是得意的笑容。

“打了好几个赛季了，怎么还这么童心未泯。”叶修训话时总是腔调随意，空闲的左手在年轻人的短发上又薅了把，指腹滑落到他的眼皮上，逼得孙翔不得不微眯起眼睛，躲开叶修毫无章法的骚扰。

那只创造无数奇迹的手着实修长，分明的指节虚虚拢着，仅用拇指的一点指肉抹去孙翔眼尾的水，沿着眼角的方向在他的皮肤上缓慢地滑动，穿越下瘪的沟壑与鼓起的山丘，稳稳地停在了孙翔那只打着一个洞的右耳耳垂上。

“你是不是很热，孙翔？”叶修用右手强行从孙翔的嘴里拨出东西，一整根湿淋淋的器物架在孙翔高挺的鼻翼间，鼻息腥味淡淡，倒是催人动情得很。

孙翔张了张嘴，长时间被挤压的喉道也使得他发声十分的艰难，他咽了好几口唾沫，才闷闷地从嗓眼里挤出一个沙哑的“嗯”字。

是热，二十来度的空调在S市根本没什么用，年轻人的队服都快被捂出湿热的汗来，但叶修不让他脱，他就喜欢他这副披衣的样。

叶修慢条斯理地捻动他而后的顶针，一边问着，“什么时候打的”，一边用拇指的指甲将耳堵轻轻一抠，一枚纯黑的耳钉就从他手里滚落在了地上，发出碌碌的一声细响。

而孙翔，还未来得及从嘴里说出点什么解释的话，就听着叶修说了句“差不多”了，然后拍了拍大腿，用眼神示意。

他知道这个最简单的指令，于是他服从，身体几乎本能地做出反应，从地上爬起来，再跨坐到叶修的椅子上，把叶修的那杆器物彻彻底底地沉进自己的身体里。

孙翔做得很慢，咬着牙只发出点沉哑的鼻息，而叶修却也不催他，只把手探进他的队服，搭在人腰上在后背那一小截皮肉来回游弋，手力很轻，却足以让孙翔沉迷地与之角逐上半晌。

“今 天的比赛我去看了，打得很好，”嵌得太深，叶修几乎能感觉到这话之后孙翔体内深处的收缩与颤栗，像一只渴求破蛹的茧，挣动着他的翅囚困方圆。

他们彼此交换着唾液，交换着气味，交换着灵魂深处呦呦的共鸣与唇舌里湿濡的吻，孙翔总是用尽气力去跟他的前辈叫劲，摆摇晃胯吸着他，穷凶极恶地吻着他，生怕这人无耻转个身就溜得太快，连一个离开的背影都不给他。

但他不知道，叶修从来都不介意做他的蛹。

“叶修…”孙翔狼狈地啃叶修的唇皮，他早就适应了叶修嘴里苦涩的烟草味，只埋着叶修迷茫喃喃地说，“你在观众席？你不是说不来？”

“嗯，”叶修一节一节摸他的脊椎骨，试图安抚一只躁动的兽，“想你，就来了，带了月饼，等会吃？”

“你这个——呃！”孙翔被这么猝不及防的深顶弄出声，骂声哆哆嗦嗦的化作一声缠绵的喘，他半恨半恼地瞪着人，这会倒是上下视角转换了，年轻人却没有体会到前辈胸有成竹的那种游刃有余。

“继续说，”叶修笑笑，“我听着。”

“你他妈的…！操…”孙翔仍然断续地骂，“老不要脸…”

“哪有这么严重，只是嫌热，没看完就走了，你赛后去出口找我了？”叶修捞了一把他的腰，让年轻人汗水淋淋的胸膛紧贴着自己，“孙翔？”

“嗯…”孙翔正晕头转向，下意识又提了个尾音，“嗯？”

前辈捻着他耳垂软肉间隙的小洞，沉声出一声漫不经意的笑，“你们这里是好热，孙翔，你热得耳洞都在出汗啊。”

“……！”

孙翔仰头哈了一口气，就这么射在了叶修的身上。


End file.
